


Reunion

by b0o



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Mpreg, post-owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Seidou and Hide reunite, kisses are had and tears are shared





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my tumblr

Seidou had jumped in without thinking, he had been watching over Hide from a safe distance when he had seen a ghoul pull the blonde into the alley. The ghoul had been torn apart easily but now Seidou was in a bind, the man he had been trying to avoid was calling out to him in a voice that squeezed Seidou’s heart. 

Slowly he turned around to face the other and for a moment everything was still, then he was jumped on by a laughing blond. “Oh god it really is you! I never gave up hope, not even once and when Akira told me about what happened I began looking again.” 

Seidou instinctually held Hide before it dawned on him what was happening, however when he made a move to put the other down strong legs wrapped around his waist.

He finally brought himself to look at watery brown eyes and felt his blood ran cold, he didn’t deserve those smiles or those tears not when he was a monster. However Hide shocked him again when he brought their lips together and Seidou finally shook his head, “you can’t, I’m not-”

Hide cut him off with another kiss, this time on the nose, “you may have changed but you’re still the man I fell in love with. Still the man I love still.” Seidou shook his head and Hide grabbed the sides of his face so he could look at him, “I don’t care if you destroyed the entire world, I’ll still love you.” 

Seidou felt something inside of him break and hot tears began streaming down his face, “he-I thought- he told me I ate you.” Hide went still before slowly wiping away the tears, “I’m sorry you went through that, but I’m here for you and I won’t go anywhere.”

Seidou felt his knees go weak and both ended on the ground, though neither cared, and the ghoul wrapped the blonde tightly in his arms. “I’m sorry.’ Hide slowly stroked his back, “you have nothing to apologize for and you’re here now, safe and alive. So please, let’s go home.” 

The words sparked something akin to panic in Seidou and Hide instantly began to soothe him, “we don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’m not going to let you disappear again.” 

After a few beats of silence Seidou made a decision, “I can’t see my family, not like this, but I will go home with you.” The smile he received was so bright it caused him to form one as well and Hide nodded, “that’s totally ok, but there is someone you really need to meet.”

Seidou knew who he was referring to and felt his breath catch and he was about to argue when Hide held up a hand to stop him. “She deserves to meet you, stories will only last for so long and I know you’ll love her.” 

Seidou smiled sadly, “I already love her, I always have.”  
\-------------------------------------------  
Hide led seidou to his current apartment and stopped at a corner and looked at the ghoul. Seidou shifted under the brown eyes before looking down, ““I’ll stay here.” This made Hide smiled and he gave the man a quick kiss before rounding the corner and knocking on his door.

Seidou’s heart throbbed at the sound of his mothers voice, “Oh it was no problem, you know I love spending time with my grandbaby! Speaking of which, Hide, if you need to move back in with us you always can. Our door is always open.”

Hide thanked the women and a loud scream was heard, Seidou was Immeaditly on edge however when the scream dissolved into a series of ‘papa you’re back!’ Seidou felt his chest throb at the voice.

“Well just keep me in mind and give me a call next time you want me to watch over my little angel.” He heard Hide thank her and was frozen to the spot even when he heard Hide call out for him. His heart began racing when he heard footsteps approaching and soon he was faced with a worried Hide.

Immeaditly Seidou’s eyes were drawn to the figure in the blondes arms and he felt something crack. She was perfect, dark brown hair with matching eyes and one lock of hair sticking up, Seidou felt his throat close when she gave him a small wave.

“Seiko, meet your dad.” Immeaditly her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, “grandma was just talking about him!” Confusion rose up on her small face and she looked back at her papa, “isn’t he dead?” Hide seemed to be taken aback before he shook his head.

“No you’re daddy was just…busy, but he’s been waiting a long time just to see you.” Once again dark eyes fixed in on Seidou and the man squirmed under her gaze.“Why is your hair white? Do you wear lipstick? Who did your nails.” 

Hide bounced her slightly, “Seiko we’ve talked about this.” Seiko stared at him before realizing what she was supposed to do.Stretching out a small hand she beamed at him, “I’m Seiko, nice to meetcha!” 

Seidou stared at the hand before lightly taking it and giving it a small shake, “I’m…I’m your father.” Seiko smiled widely at him before letting out a wide yawn. “Ok time for bed.” 

The girl protested but after another yawn let her eyes start to droop, Seidou followed silently behind them and watched as Hide expertly got her ready for bed. It felt oddly like he was spying on the pair as Hide kissed the top off her head and turned out the light, “when she wakes up she’s going to have a thousand questions, so be prepared.” 

Seidou looked down at the ground, “how can you be so calm about this? You know what I’ve done, you were alone when you needed me most.” Hide reached out to take his hand, “that wasn’t your fault, you’re here now. She needs you in her life, and I need you too.” 

Seidou looked at his warm smile and gave a small one in return before frowning again, “you gave birth alone, you’ve had to raise her alone. If I hadn’t gone that day-”  Hide cut him off with a hug, “You couldn’t have known, besides I wasn’t alone. I moved in with your family right after you….disappeared, they helped me out.”

Hide relaxed when arms wrapped around him and he leaned into the ghoul, “I’ve missed you.” Seidou breathed in his scent and finally began to relax, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> May make a series


End file.
